The Tail of Life and Death
by SkylerLightingStrike
Summary: Six months after the war with Asura, a new threat rises. This one far too powerful for the Academy to handle alone, so they send their best to team up with the greatest of Fairy Tail. Will they be able to stop it in time? And what happens when they find out Kid is related to them? SoulxMaka Black*StarxTsubaki KidxLizxPatty CronaxRagnarok NatsuxLucy, mentions of Legend of Zelda gods


I Own Jack, but I do not own Soul Eater or Fairy Tail

* * *

Lord Death stood in front of his large mirror, speaking to someone. There was no image, only the voice that belonged to a male.

"A-are you sure?!" Lord Death questioned.

"Positive." The voice said. "After several millennia, _she_ finally awakes."

"This isn't good. We barely survived the battle with Asura, and she is much stronger." Death's voice lost the cheerful tone in it.

"I know. We can no longer keep both sides separated as we have for the past few centuries." The voice said.

"I agree." Lord Death stated. "If we are to succeed this time…"

"Life and Death must work as one!" Both said in unison.

"Do not fail me, Death." The Death room grew silent as the mirror clicked off. Lord Death did not move for several minutes as the reality of the situation came over him.

"…Spirit?" He asked.

The redheaded Death Scythe walked over to the Grim Reaper. "Yes, Lord Death?"

"Go find my son and tell him about this. Let him know that I am putting him in charge of choosing our members and leading them for our side for this mission." Death ordered.

"Very well."

It took Kid about half a second to decide who he was bringing with him. He contacted his friends to let them know to meet up at the beach in Santa Cruz California.

"So what's going on?" Black*Star asked.

"We have a new mission from my father." Kid answered.

"Really?" Maka said. "What does he need that requires all of us?"

"It's not just us; we have allies coming from another source." He stated.

"Quit being so vague!" Ragnarok shouted. "Just tell us what's going on!"

The young reaper took a deep breath. "There's a certain kind of person with magic energy flowing through their body. They're known as wizards and the Academy has been in league with them for over six hundred year, each side working separately to accomplish the same goal. The wizards live predominately in the Eastern Hemisphere. With the new threat that has risen, we're going to have to team up with them. You'll learn the rest once everyone's in one place."

With that he turned to the water.

"Liz, Patty, I'll need your help with this." He said.

Both girls nodded and the three focused in on one another.

"Let's go, Soul Resonance."

Liz and Patty were lending Kid their strength to allow him to use more of his powers then he normally could. The water in front of them began to move, slowly separating as a huge ship rose from the ground. It looked like a ghost ship bred with a war ship and that this was the baby. It was midnight black with a rose-shaped masthead. There was sliver lettering that spelled the name 'The Black Rose'.

"Whoa." Soul said.

A skeleton walked to the edge of the ship and saluted.

"T-that skeleton's alive? I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said.

"This ship is the Underworld Army's battle ship. We'll be using it to head to Fiore." Kid explained.

Patty raised her hand like she was in class. "Uh, who's Bones up there and should we be concerned?"

Kid glanced up and for the first time seemed to notice the saluting skeleton.

"He's the caption and no." Kid answered.

"Now may not be the best time to say this but the caption doesn't have a soul." Maka pointed out.

"That's because he's technically not alive." Kid stated "He's an Ekselnaught, a skeleton that's been reanimated by the energy of the one who summoned it."

They all climbed aboard the Black Rose and Kid ordered the caption (who everyone started calling Bones) to set course for Fiore.

Meanwhile in Magnolia, Fairy Tail was just as chaotic as normal. Natsu and Gray were fighting about nothing, Cana had her keg, and Erza was stopping Natsu and Gray while Elfman egged them on. The usual. In the midst of the fighting, the Guildmaster stepped on them.

"Can't you clods go one day without causing trouble?!" Makarov scolded.  
He jumped up to the second floor. "Listen, my children. The Magic council has chosen us to battle our newest danger alongside our allies in the DWMA. Several of our strongest members will go to meet the students and will fight alongside them. This new threat could easily be the strongest yet. Faith, our resident angel, will lead."

As if on cue, a young woman flew down and landed on the railing next to Makarov. She looked to be about sixteen. She had long, white hair with three black vertical stripes on the right side of her head, all of which was tied into a tight braid. She wore a snow-white sundress with gold detailing. Her eyes were a startling silver and she wore a gold chain around her neck with the ankh symbol and matching bracelets on either wrist. She had a brown satchel filled with various art supplies. Her wings were pure white. Her Fairy Tail mark was light blue and was placed on her left thigh.

"Ah, Faith." Makarov said. "Why don't you list the names of the people you chose?"

"Yes, Guildmaster." Faith pulled out a scroll. "I will not force anyone to go; anyone whose name I list off will have the option to stand down. Erza Scarlett."

Said woman stood up. "I swear on my sword I will fight to the end."

"Natsu Dragneel."

He pounded his fists together. "I'm getting fired up!"

"Happy."

"Aye, Sir!" The blue cat called.

"Gray Fullbuster."

"I'm in."

"Gajeel Redfox."

The Iron Dragon slayer looked up, nails in his mouth. He bit hard and swallowed. "Alright."

"Panther Lily."

"At your service."

"Wendy Marvel."

The young girl looked surprised. "Um, ok."

"Carla."

"Hm. Very well."

"And finally, Lucy Hearfillia."

"Wait, m-me?"

"Yes, you."

She was quiet for several heartbeats before she finally accepted. Faith rolled up the scroll.

"Everyone who has accepted must get ready to leave now, we leave for Hargeon immediately." Faith said.

Natsu wasn't happy about that. The next day, they arrived in Hargeon. They gave Natsu a few moments for his stomach to stop doing summersaults in a gyroscope. Faith flew towards the docks, landing when she got there. Her wings folded against her back.

"They're not here yet." The angel said. There was a disappointed tone in her voice.

"They're coming by boat?" Gray asked.

Faith nodded. "Yes, the academy is stationed in Death City, Nevada, so they have quite a ways to go. Still, they're not using a conventional boat, so they should be here soon. Let's wait."

"These students," Gajeel said. "What kind of magic do they use?"

Faith's sliver eyes turned to him. "They don't use magic."

"So we're just going to babysit them?" Gajeel was knocked to the ground by Erza.

"They're not helpless." Faith seemed quite angry at that. "They are two different kinds of people the DWMA trains, one group is call meisters and the other weapons. The weapons are humans that can transform into a certain kind of weapon that's much, much stronger than the traditional kind. The meisters are the people who wield these weapons, so it's two people fighting as one. Meister and weapons are almost always paired together; they form a bond between one another that most people can't even imagine. Every meister and weapon team must be compatible in their souls, if they can't sync their soul wavelength, they couldn't work together."

"That sounds complicated." Wendy stated.

Faith nodded. "It is. It's not easy for a meister to find a compatible weapon, or vice versa. But when they do, they form a kind of bond that can never be broken, not even by death."

"I see." Erza said. "That must be what makes them stronger."

"Hey, Faith," Happy was holding a pair of binoculars. "I see a ship on the horizon, could it be them?"

"Describe it."

"It kind of looks like a war ship or a ghost ship, and it's flying a weird flag." The cat answered.

"What kind of flag?" Natsu asked.

"It looks like a skull on a black background."

"Like the Jolly Rodger?" Lucy asked.

"No, it's just a skull. And the teeth are pointed weird, kind if cartoony."

Faith's eyes widened. She grinned. "That's them!"


End file.
